


Waking up beside you (Is what I miss)

by mydrtylilsecret



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, OTRABrussels, On the Road Again Tour, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Louis, larry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydrtylilsecret/pseuds/mydrtylilsecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Things are finally going to get better.'<br/>Louis was almost sure about that. But then, Harry decided to go back to the hotel instead of going out with the lads. Again.</p><p>* Or the story where Niall, Liam and Louis go clubbing after their OTRABrussels show and Louis gets into trouble. It's up to Harry to help him with his little problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up beside you (Is what I miss)

Niall burst into the dressing room, flying the door open and causing them to hit the wall beside with a loud thud. Louis jumped and gripped the front of his t-shirt dramatically.

 

"For fuck's safe, Niall!" he muttered under his breath.

 

"Did you see that?" The blond hyper energizer bunny exclaimed bouncing over to the couch where Louis was sitting. Huge grin was plastered to his face and his eyes were literally sparkling.

 

Louis smirked, leaning his head back against the fuzzy couch and closed his eyes again.

 

"Yeah mate, I was there too, you know?" he said, trying to keep it down, but he was actually screaming and dancing and about to explode on the inside, too.

 

Tonight, they performed No Control live for the first time.

 

Song, the fans have been asking for for ages. Probably the most requested song on radio stations of all times. Ok, maybe not, but pretty much close. His song. It was the best. Feeling. Ever.

 

He couldn't fight the smile, crawling upon his face. Their fans were truly incredible. They worked so damn hard for this, trying their best to promote this song. He could no longer count how many times he saw it trending on Twitter. How many mentions he read and notifications he received or how many times he heard it playing in the mall or at some random gas station. They've put so much effort into promoting a song that wasn't even out as a single. And yeah, not to mention their 'little' project. Unbelievable.

 

The management didn't want to allow any changes to the playlist at first. But as the pressure of media, the fans and of course himself, Niall, Harry and Liam increased, they had no choice than to back off and let them do that.

The long wait was finally over and Louis was just as excited as every single person out there attending tonight's show. He was overwhelmed with emotions, feeling very happy and proud of everybody.

Louis ran a hand through his hair, messing it up a little in the process. They sure were something.

 

"Niall." The Irish lad stopped in the middle of a swirl and turned around to face Louis. Seeing him pat the seat beside him, he barked and bounced over just to collapse onto the plush couch. Louis' eyes remained closed the whole time. They didn't need to look at each other, nor did they need to say anything. The infinite bliss and excitement, even relief, they felt was identical.

 

The door opened and Liam rushed inside almost on the edge of tears. His eyes instantly fell on two of his best mates and he hurried over to crush down between them, drawing both Niall and Louis to a bear hug.

 

"We did it! That was just amazing." he breathed out. The two lads threw their arms around him and they all started laughing together.

 

"Yes! This one was incredible! They've totally lost it. I can't believe it." Niall almost stuttered, being still overexcited and hyper as usual.

 

"We pretty much lost it too, Niall." Liam chuckled and burried his face in the crook of Niall's neck, mumbling into it. Louis patted their back and nodded.

 

Once again the door creaked and Louis' ice blue eyes shot open and towards it. They locked with a pair of green ones as Harry walked inside.

 

He hesitated a little, face slightly flushed, damp long curls hanging around his face. A few strands fell in front of his eyes and he pushed them back again with his fingers. Harry smiled timidly at the scene in front of him and when he saw Louis smiling back, his face broke into a grin.

 

Louis sighed.

 

Things are finally going to get better. Yes, he was sure about that.

 

Niall was first to speak up. He moved away from the embrace and stretched his arms above his head.

 

"Don't know about you lads, but I need a beer." He raised one brow at Louis, waiting for his reaction. He didn't have to wait for long.

 

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

 

They got up from the couch, gathering their belongings from around the room and turned to exit. Harry was still leaning against a metal locker and didn't move. Louis looked up at him questioningly.

 

"You're not coming, are you?" Soft green eyes blinked slowly and Harry shook his head. Louis slouched visibly but nodded.

 

Well. Maybe not.

 

The three of them walked out of the stadium. There were a couple of fans outside so they stopped to take some pictures with them, chatting a little here and there. They were really going nuts from bringing up No Control AND even 18 and were more than eager to tell them.

 

They said goodbyes after a few minutes and got in the black van, waiting for them just behind the gates. Louis burried himself in one of the back seats and looked out of the tinted window, up to the top floor where the dressing rooms were. He tried not to show it, but he was kind of disappointed. Again. But what did he expect actually?

 

Of course, both Liam and Niall noticed the change in his mood and looked at each other. It would be Hell of a work to cheer him up again tonight but they are going to try.

 

Niall kept rambling and joking around the whole drive to the center and it seemed to start working already if Louis, cracking up after reading the sign above the entry to the club, was any indication.

 

"You guys..." he laughed and they walked into 'Bloody Louis' together.


End file.
